


3 am

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, The blanket there using the obviously the new RT blanket, Wow, duh - Freeform, look how hard i tried on the tittle and the end, omg im such a tryhard lol wow 10/10 so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the fire alarm went off at 3 am and my cute neighbor is standing next to me in their underwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 am

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @itsuarts on tumblr for giving me the extra push to finally write again.

Miles had had a very, very long day. When he got home, he changed into his warmest pajamas, and almost immediately fell asleep. Miles was having a great dream, before everything went to shit. Miles woke with a start and with his apartments fire alarm blaring in his ears. Miles quickly got out of bed and hastened towards the door, luckily remembering to bring a blanket since it was freezing outside. Miles hurriedly made his way down the stairs along with other apartment occupants, then out of the buildings front doors and into the cold. It was freezing outside. Miles quickly slipped the blanket over his shoulders and then glanced around. Most of the apartments other residents looked well prepared enough, but some others were only in a t-shirt and boxers, or even less.

Miles glanced to his right and saw his new neighbor,who had just moved in a couple of weeks ago. Miles had only spoken to him once, and the only information they really exchanged were names. Ken? Kyle? Kevin? Miles couldn't remember. But he looked cold. His neighbor was only in a pair of plain, black boxers. Miles glanced over his body, feeling bad for the poor guy, but also, enjoying the view. After a couple more glance overs of his neighbors body, his neighbor looked over to Miles. Miles quickly looked away, hoping that he thought it was the cold making his cheeks red, not the fact that he had almost been caught watching him. Miles glanced back to him, and found his neighbors eyes trained on him. Miles had to act fast or risk looking like a total creep in front of him. Miles started walking over to him. "Hey... uh..." Miles said, still not being able to remember his name. "Kerry." Kerry said "Kerry! Uh, hey, you looked pretty cold, do you wanna use my blanket?" Kerry looked at Miles with hopeful eyes, even though it was clear he was trying to hide it. "No, I couldn't do that, then you would be cold." Kerry said. "I'll be fine. I have warm pajamas on." Miles said and flashed Kerry a smile, but Kerry still looked skeptical about the whole thing.

Miles sighed and made one last offer. "Look, if your so afraid of me being cold, we can always share." Kerry looked taken aback for a split second, then nervously smiled and said "If that's the only way to get you to stop offering..." Kerry said slyly. Miles grinned and held out part of the blanket for Kerry.

"I hope this isn't just a ploy to get closer to my dick." Kerry said and wiggled an eyebrow. Miles' cheeks turned an alarming shade of red. "Uh.. I mean- um. Well I-" Miles stuttered. Kerry burst out laughing "Oh my god. That was the best thing I've seen in a long time." Kerry said, still giggling to himself. Miles stared at Kerry and then started laughing himself. "I'm not gonna lie, that was good." 

 

In the short fifteen minutes that Kerry and Miles had gotten to know each other more and discovered that they had a lot more in common then they thought they would have. They were just discussing what anime they liked when the building manager came out and announced that it was a false alarm. They suspected one of the kids on the lower floors had pulled the fire alarm as a prank, and that everyone could return in an organized fashion to there apartments. Miles and Kerry ascended the stairs to there floor. 

"We should hang out again sometime, except this time somewhere warm." Miles said, grinning. Kerry let out a small laugh. "That would be nice. I'm gonna go to bed now, I have work in the morning." Kerry said. "Oh yeah, of course! I'll see you around then...?" Miles said, himself starting to feel sleepy. Kerry opened the door to his apartment and started to step inside. "Oh, by the way Miles." Miles looked back from where he stood in his doorway. "If your plan was actually just to get close to my dick... I would be fine with that." Kerry said, wiggling his eyebrows. Miles stood there, blushing and staring at Kerry, before Kerry burst out laughing again. "I can't get enough. Goodnight Miles!" Kerry said and then promptly shut the door.


End file.
